Imagens
by Natii
Summary: Ele se apaixonou por uma simples imagem, e agora? Presente para VIRGO NYAH


**Imagens .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**-**_

**Resumo**___ Ele se apaixonou por uma simples imagem, e agora?_

-

-

**Tema da fic:** Is This Love do Whitesnake

-

-

-

Era estranho estava ali mais uma vez, era a milionésima mais que estava naquela mesma posição olhando a mesma coisa, melhor a mesma pessoa, sim queria vê-la, mais uma vez se sentia um mero adolescente **nerd** que nunca falou com uma garota, mais não era, era um homem vivido que podia muito bem entrar lá e dizer a ela...

- Não, não dá! Fala Mascara da Morte, cavaleiro protetor da casa de câncer, que foi revivido juntos com seus amigos quando as guerras entre os deuses acabaram, agora ele estava ali em frente uma loja de chocolates, vestia uma calça social preta junto com uma camisa também social preta os cabelos sempre rebeldes, mordia o lábio inferior e pensava no que fazer. - Eu vou até lá! Ele disse decidido alguns passa o antes de entrar na loja, ele acaba de dar meia volta e suspirava. - Eu não consigo.

Suspira decidindo ir embora.

-

-

-

Dentro de uma pequena, modesta, mais linda loja de chocolates uma moça estava do lado de fora da loja apenas observando aquele homem que ia ali todos os dias e observava a loja só que nunca entrava, tinha um porte sedutor e forte mais ou mesmo tempo arrogante e frio, aquele tipo de homem que não a agradava nem um pouco, mais sei lá ela era tão belo se sentia um tanto atraída por aquele olhar forte e determinado.

- Kel, Kel, **Kel**!! Uma voz feminina sorridente a chamava a bela moça de cabelos longos negros e lisos, olhos extremamente verdes de cílios negros e longos, a pele amorenada e um corpo escultural um tanto magra mais com um traseiro um pouco desproporcional ao seu corpo mais o que dava a ela um charme extremamente sedutor.

- O que foi Elisa? Pergunta Kel suspirando e se virando para a amiga que a olhava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Quem você tanto olha? Ela pergunta maliciosamente, Kel cora violentamente.

- Ninguém..., – Ela mente.

- Sei, sei, bem deve ser aquele moreno gostosão que veio aqui esses dias atrás!

**- CLARO QUE NÃO!!!** Fala Kel com raiva muito corada se virando para trás e indo atender alguns clientes que estavam dentro da loja.

Mascara dirigia nervosamente pelas ruas da Grécia, não conseguia tirar aqueles pensamentos, dês de que foi naquela loja a primeira vez e viu aquele olhinhos verdes encarando eles friamente o encantou agora aquela moça era dona de seus sonhos e de seus pesadelos.

Mascara suspira e acaba lembrando de coisas que aconteceram a algumas semanas átras quando começou seu pesadelo.

-/-

**Flash Back.**

-/-

_Mascara andava calmamente pelos corredes do Shopping Center de Athenas azarando umas garotas e fazendo algumas compras, seu guarda roupa como dizia Afrodite estava um CAOS, quando sem perceber um forte cheiro invade suas narinas e ele acaba sem perceber entrando numa loja de chocolates, o cheiro forte vinha de lá ele entrou no local um pequeno balcão com uma caixa registrada da epoca passada verde com dourada varias pratileiras aonde haviam varios tipos, formatos e modelos de chocolates._

_Mais o que chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de ouro não foi os chocoaltes na parede e o cheiro adoçicado entrando por sus anrinas e sim o fato de uma bela atendente estar olhando diretamente para ele com o sorriso mais lindo que ele ja tinha visto os cabelos negros, os olhos verdes a pele amorenada aquela cinturinha os seios pequenos e um traseiro enorme o tipo de mulher que não lhe agarda mais ela era tão diferente._

_Mascara mordeu o lábio inferior, ela sorriu e disse._

_- Posso ajuda-lo? Ela pergunta sorridente._

_- Sim, pode me dar um informação!? Ele perguntou sorridente._

_- Qual? Ela pergunta com um belo sorriso._

_- Existe algum aeroporto por aqui? Ele pergunta indo até o balcão e se apoiando com os braços em cima dele._

_- Não! Ela fala sem entender. - Porque?_

_- Porque, por aqui só tem avião! Ele fala passando mão na mão dela que cora violentamente._

_- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Ela pergunta nervosa._

_- Bruno Angeles e tu?! Ele fala sorridente;_

_- Kel Cezinni, então senhor Angeles é melhor tu procurar avião em outro lugar. Ela fala com um sorriso vencedor._

_Mascara fecha a cara e sai andando de passos largos do local._

_Como ela pode falar assim com ele?_

-/-

**Fim do Flash Back**

-/-

**I should have known better**

(Eu deveria ter sabido melhor)

**Than to let you go alone**

(Quando te deixar ir sozinha)

**It's times like these I can't make it on my own**

(Tempos como esses eu não consigo encarar sozinho)

**Wasted days and sleeplees night**

(Dias perdidos e noites sem dormir)

**And I can't wait to see you again**

(E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo)

Kel estava em sua casa já arrumando um estranho a mala e se lembrando do dia que conheceu aquele arrogante grosseiro com pose de rico metido.

Não conseguia tirar aquele olhos da cabeça, aquele toque, aquele corpo, aquela boca.

- Pare de pensar besteira Kel! Ela fala colocando as mãos na cabeça e balançando ela para os lados como se quisesse apagar isso da memória.

Tinha que tirar ele da memória, ele não servia para ele.

- Mesmo assim... Nunca poderemos ter nada. Ela pensa um pouco triste sem perceber deixa escorrer uma lágrima por seu belo rosto, deixando assustada ela leva a mão esquerda no rosto e limpa a lágrima suspirando fundo e erguendo a cabeça voltando a arrumar sua mala.

**I find I spend my time waiting on your call**

(Eu me encontro perdendo meu tempo esperando sua ligação)

**How can I tell you baby,**

(Como posso te dizer babe,)

**my back's against the wall**

(Estou contra a parede)

**I need you by my side to tell me it's all right**

(Eu preciso de você do meu lado pra me dizer que está tudo bem)

**'Cause I don't think I can take anymore**

(Pois eu acho que não agüento mais)

Mascara estava em frente a aquela loja novamente, era agora ou nunca, falaria com ela e chamaria para sair, tinha que tentar tirá-la da cabeça, pegou de Afrodite até um buquê de flores brancas para dar de presente a ela, bem tinha quiser um cavaleiro em todas as opções, se não ela nunca olharia para ele dês da primeira vez que a viu sentiu que ela era especial, muito especial.

Suspirou e tomou fôlego, era agora ou nunca.

Mascara entrou na loja confiante foi quando viu a jovem estava lendo uma revista desinteressada quando ele chegou corou violentamente.

- Kel? Ele pergunta sorrindo indo até o balcão a menina solta um sorrisinho e para de ler a revista.

- Ainda lembra o meu nome? Ela pergunta envergonhada.

- Claro, bem eu sinto muito pelo nosso outro encontro, mais queria saber, gostaria de sair comigo um dia desse? Ele pergunta já esperando um sim pelo sorriso que ela havia feito, ia adorar sair com ela, ainda mais depois que descobriu que estava gostando dela,

- Eu adoraria, Bruno, mais acho que é melhor não irei sair da cidade daqui dois dias! Ela disse sussurrando fracamente tinha arrumado um emprego melhor em Esparta e se mudaria urgentemente para lá, o cão de Mascara da Morte parecia ter caído, ele estava acabado.

**Is this love that I'm feeling**

(É amor isso que estou sentido?)

**Is this the love that I've been searching for**

(É esse o amor que eu estive procurando?)

**Is this love or am I dreaming**

(Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?)

**This must be love**

(Isso só pode ser amor)

**'Cause it's really got a hold on me**

(Pois isso realmente toma conta de mim)

**A hold on me**

(Toma conta de mim)

**'Não sabia se era burrice, falta de sorte ou amor, mais todo o lugar que ele ia levaria ma foto dela na carteira.'**

**I can't stop this feeling**

(Eu não posso parar esse sentimento)

**I've been this way before**

(Nunca me senti desse jeito)

**But with you I've found the key**

(Mas com vc eu achei a chave)

**to open any door**

(Pra abrir qualquer porta)

**I can feel my love for you growing stronger**

(Eu posso sentir meu amor por vc )

**day by day**

(Ficando mais forte a cada dia que passa)

**And I can't wait to see you again**

(E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo)

**So I can hold you in my arms**

(Então eu posso te envolver nos meus braços)

**Notas finas:**

segundo one shot!! Uhuuu espero que essa tenha ficado boa igual a outra!

Fic de presente para a minha querida amiga Virgo Nyah que eu amo de paixão e me mostrou que nem todas as pessoas são iguais.

Nyahhhhhhhh love uou very much migah!!

**sempre sempre sempre K3** ♥


End file.
